


guilt and memories

by clairedreems



Series: Ghost!Fundy [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dreamon, M/M, but SOME people keep refusinng to bring it back, but also fiances fwt, by after dreamon possession i mean, ghost!fundy, like after the dreamon possession, post exorcism, we coulda had a lot with the dreamon storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: there is blood on his hands
Relationships: Fundy/Dream
Series: Ghost!Fundy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199291
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	guilt and memories

_i remember you._ fundy hesitates, and then steps closer. _i remember green. i- i don’t remember your name, but **i remember you.**_

dream stares. _you’re a ghost?_ disbelief. confusion. 

fundy blinks, and looks down at his form. _yeah. yeah i am._

dream bites his lip, unsure how to continue. _do you remember_ , he tries asking, voice raspy as he pushes back the tears now threatening to spill, _do you remember how it happened?_

there’s a pause, and an expression of something inexplicable on fundy’s face. as if he’s trying to search for something, but can’t.

_i’m sorry, i don’t remember._

dream doesn’t know if he should be thankful for that. because he himself might not remember, but he _knows_. sapnap and tubbo repeatedly tell him that no, it wasn’t him, it was the dreamon inside him.

but that doesn’t change the fact, that his hands were the ones that was stained with fundy’s blood.


End file.
